She Wants Me
by deardiaryx0x
Summary: Peyton had been best friends with Lucas forever. Time goes by without either one of them seeing each other, and then a summer happens that will change her life forever. Leyton. AU.
1. Prologue

_She's his brother's best friend..  
but she doesn't care,  
she's in love.. and nothing is gonna stop her from loving him..she thought  
but then something unexpected happens,  
and she finds herself _

Peyton had been best friends with Lucas forever. Time goes by without either one of them seeing each other, and then a summer happens that will change her life forever. Despite of the slight age differnce.. Lucas's older brother starts falling for her.. hard, and she starts to fall for him too. Lucas finds out his brother's and Nathan's secret and refuses to speak to either one of them. Why? Does Lucas have a secret of his own about his feelings for Peyton? And Peyton finds herself making the hardest decision she's ever had to make.. Who will she end up with in the end? Not only will friendships be tested but true love will be tested as well.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Lucas, come on now.. this isn't funny anymore!," Peyton called out for him trying to hold in her laughter as she frantically looked all over the house for him, "Lucas !" she called out one last time before becoming frusterated.

Peyton searched under every bed, behind every curtain and anything and everything imaginable, but she couldn't find him. She was almost postive that where ever he was he was laughing his ass off, because she couldn't find him. Lucas loved getting Peyton upset and all worked up.. she was just so cute when she was so frusterated at him. And he knew he was the only person that got her that way. So, of course he jumped at the first chance to mess with her mind and play a game of hide and seek with her. It was a game they often played, especially when they were bored with nothing to do, even though they were way too old to be playing it. He loved it especially, because he would scare the living day lights out of her by sneaking up behind her. He also liked the sense of knowing that when she played, she was thinking only of him and how to find him and no one else. Even though he never even admitted it to his self.. he liked this girl.. alot. He liked his best friend.

"I swear to God Lucas Scott if you don't come out right now, I'm gonna have to pound you hard," She yelled at him, crossing her arms across her chest getting even more angry with his childishness.

Even though it seemed as Peyton hated this game, she did not. It was fun for her. She liked chasing him.. trying her hardest to find him. She even liked when he scared her jumping out from his hiding spot. She also loved that afterwards she and Lucas would share great laughs. Only he could make her laugh the way she did, and only he could get her angry the way she did. She just didn't understand it. He would make her so mad at him, and then he would smile and then all her anger would fade away. A few times the thought had crossed her mind, but she would always push it to the side, denying it immediately. How could she have those kind of feelings for her best friend? She couldn't, just couldn't. Or did she?

Lucas smirked widely as he saw Peyton walking backwards towards him, and saw the perfect opportunity to make his move. Immediately he jumped out from his 'hiding spot' and grabbed her waist from behind, making her turn all the way around suprisingly, her face inches from his. He looked into her eyes, and he looked into his.. and that's when they shared their first kiss.

"Peyton!," Lucas said making Peyton quickly adjust from the past back to the future.

She shook her head a bit and raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?" Lucas asked her , a little annoyed 'cause he knew she wasn't listening to him, but daydreaming again like usual.

"Uhm, no sorry," She bit her lip apologically.

He watched her chew on her lip for a second and then spoke, "I broke it off with Brooke."

Peyton smirked, "Oh really?," She smiled even more, "..She not putting out enough for you babe?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and playfully punched his friend in the arm, "Not funny, Peyton."

Peyton winked at him,"You just knew you could get it better with me, huh?" she laughed jokingly. She loved playing around like that with him.

Yet again he rolled his eyes and laughed, "Oh yea let me tell you about it".

Peyton just couldn't help but smile.

"You're still coming with us to Cabo this weekend right?" Lucas asked as him and Peyton layed out back in his hammock watching the ocean.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world.. you know that," She smiled sweetly.

He smiled even more hearing her words and then snuggled up closer to Peyton. Man, she loved it when he was close like this... so close, she could feel his heartbeat and take in his scent. Even though, it seemed as if they were dating, they weren't. They probably never would... not that the thought of them dating was never there, 'because it was. Several times Lucas would ask her why they weren't more than friends yet, and Peyton would just freeze up, not knowing what to say. She was scared to get in a relationship with him. She didn't want to ever loose his friendship if their relationship somehow didn't work out.

Nathan, Lucas's big brother walked out back to get some fresh air, peace of mind. He had just ended things with his girlfriend of over a year, so the day was not going good for him. He heard giggling and turned his head to see Lucas cuddling up with some girl . He shook his head trying to decide if he was proud of his little brother or jealous of him. He seemed to get any girl he wanted. Yet, did he know that the girl in his arms now was the only one his little brother desired , but just couldn't get.

Nathan grew angry watching the two in the hammock, they seemed perfect,"Try being single for a day Lucas," Nathan said harshly to his brother.

Lucas quickly turned his head suprised to hear Nathan's voice, 'cause he wasn't expecting to see him for another few days, "..But we're not..," he tried answering but then realized how odd they looked not to be dating, "When did you get here?," He asked his brother.

"About an hour ago or so," he answered gazing out into the ocean, taking in it's beauty, "Finally got to see his baby," he added, the words piercing his heart, knowing that the baby wasn't shared between his mother and father.

Feeling akward in the situation Peyton quickly unwravled herself from Lucas's arms and steped out of the hammock, "Speaking of the little guy.. I probably should go and feed him about now, he gets fussy when he's hungry," she said and hurried off into the house.

Nathan watched her, noticing her curves and beauty, and congratulated his brother on the best looking girl he had brought home yet, but also found it odd that she looked so familar too.

Lucas felt jealously run through his veins as he saw his older brother checking out 'his girl', "Didn't you recongize her?," He asked .

"Sorta, who is she?" Nathan asked looking back into the house getting another glimpse of her, "She reminds me of someone."

"Uhm, probably reminds you of Peyton?," Lucas laughed a bit raising an eyebrow.

Nathan's mouth dropped open, "No way!... That can't be Layla's sister, she looked nothing like her when she was younger, and now she does."

He looked also into her house, finally noticing how much she really had changed. Just in a year, she transformed from a skinnny, curly head with long arms and braces to the beautiful creature in the kitchen feeding their new half brother his bottle,"It's her," He nodded slowly.

"Damn," Was all Nathan could say.

Peyton put the full baby over her shoulder and slowly started patting his back, trying to help the infant burp. After he burped, she wiped off his mouth and kissed his nose. He giggled softly, so she did it again, making him laugh even harder. She heard Nathan and Lucas come back in the house as she was playing with little Joshua in the living room with his toys.

They both walked into the living room with Peyton and sat down on the couch, "Hey Peyton, you don't mind if Nathan comes with us to Cabo this weekend do you?," Lucas sweetly asked her, "He just broke up with his girlfriend and needs to have some fun."

Biting her lip she thought to herself _Oh yea, like the time you broke up with my sister?.., _rolling her eyes to herself she spoke, "Of course I don't, it'll be fun!"

Nathan smirked widely taking her comment the wrong way, "Thanks Peyton, I promise you won't regret it."

'I bet !' , she said to herself sarcastically and turned around, "Well I should probably get home and start packing for the trip," She said placing Little Joshua into his playpin.

"I'll come with you, I have nothing else to do for the rest of the night anyways," Lucas suggested raising his eyebrow at her.

Peyton nodded slowly, "I don't care, you don't have if you don't want to."

Lucas smiled and got up from the couch, "Of course I want to."

"Well then I guess I'll catch ya tomorrow Nathan?," Peyton turned to Nathan and smiled sweetly.

"Yup," He simply said.

Lucas grabbed his keys and they started out the door, "Oh, Peyton?"

"Hmm?" She turned back around.

"It was really nice seeing you again," he smiled widely at her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
"Just how many bathing suits are you taking?" Lucas joked watching Peyton shove in like 5 bikinis.

"I can't just pick one to wear, I'll get bored with wearing the same one," Peyton laughed a bit and then shoved some panties in too.

Lucas raised an eyebrow curious and picked up one of her thongs with his index finger smirking, "Please tell me this isn't one of your bathing suits.

I laughed again, "Naw, that one show's too much!" she joked back and took my panties from him, putting them in the bag.

Peyton Marie walked over to my closet and pulled out her favorites dresses; a green lacey one, a purple one, a white strapless , and a skimpy black one. Then grabbed two pairs of heels and lots of sandals.She stuffed my pile of neatly folded shirts into the bag and then zipped it up. She looked over at Lucas, his mouth practically on the ground, and laughed once more, "Lucas.. you know I don't leave home without lots of clothes, I've always been that way."

He nodded slowly, "..I just didn't think you got worse."

"Come on let's go watch a movie," she smiled grabbing his hand, dragging him into the living room with me.

"What's there to watch.. we've watched all those already?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sush.. you always like Finding Nemo," She stated popping in the dvd and pressing play.

He grabbed Peyton by her waist, pulling her down onto the couch with him, and they started watching the movie. About half way through the movie she noticed his attention wasn't on the movie anymore and asked him, "What are you thinking about?"

He looked over at me and chewed on his lip gently, "Us," He said softly.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"I just don't understand it.. Everyone thinks we're together, heck my own brother didn't even recongnize you at first, he just thought you were my new girlfriend. God Peyton, we act just like boyfriend and girlfriend.. but yet we aren't? It doesn't make sense to me," he confessed.

His words made Peyton's heart flutter but her mind whirl. They weren't supposed to like each other, they were best friends.. it was wrong, "I'm not saying I wouldn't want too.. it's just.."

Lucas immediately cut her off, "It's just what?.. Give me one good damn reason to say no."

"We're best friends Lucas.. best friends don't date," Peyton answered, "It would just be weird,you know what I'm saying is true.. and plus even if we were to try what would happen after we broke up?" She asked shaking.

"Who says we would break up, Peyton?" Lucas asked making it even harder for me.

" Lucas.. I just don't want to loose you, and if we were to go out and then if we were to break up our friendship would be over," She tried explaining but he wasn't listening.

"You know you wouldn't loose me, I cherish our friendship.. you're my only true friend," He said looking directly in Peyton's eyes.

"..Then you should know why 'us' just couldn't happen," She said softly looking down at the floor.


	4. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

"I just don't see why you can't give 'us' a try..," Lucas sighed a bit trying to get back to the subject Peyton kept avoiding.

Peyton closed her eyes, feeling her heart break again at his words, "Lucas please, we've been through this already."

Nodding a bit, he added, "Well I'm still not satisfied with your reason so, I'm gonna keep asking you why."

She mumbled her words softly to him, "I don't want to loose what I have with you."

Leaning into her he whispered the words she wanted to hear softly into her ear, "You won't," and then leaned down, gently placing a kiss on her lips.

Even though Peyton knew it was wrong, she kissed him back. She loved the way his lips felt upon hers, and she wasn't about to put him way now. She could feel him putting all his feelings into the kiss, and she loved it.. he seemed so into her. No other guy ever acted this "into" her. He deepened the kiss a little bit more as he pulled her closer to his body, holding onto her tight. She deepened it cautiously with him, not wanting the kiss to ever end. They made out for hours it seemed, but she didn't care.. she was in heaven.

It wasn't 'til she felt him lightly push her down onto the couch did she had the courage to tell him to stop, even though it took about everything in her to finally do it, she giggled softly pulling away from him slowly, "Mm.." She laughed again, embarrassed almost.

Lucas raised an eyebrow with a wide smirk on his face, but didn't say a thing.

She glanced back at Lucas and grew bright red, feeling even more embarrassed.

"Why are you all of the sudden embarrassed now, you weren't when we were kissing," Lucas smirk grew bigger.

"It was different then," She replied back.

"No it wasn't," He shook his head and leaned in closer, brushing his lips with hers, making her heart beat 10 times as fast as it already was.

"..Lucas..," She tried to protest.

"Shh," He whispered and softly placed a sweet kiss on the crook of her neck.

Lucas couldn't help but smile against Peyton's lips as the began kissing again. She finally understood the way he felt about her, and not to mention he understood the way he felt about her. He never had felt like this about a girl before. Sure, he had many girls, but actually "girlfriends".. well, he was lacking at that part. The thought of actually having a relationship with a girl he liked just never occurred to him, since he thought he was fine just having fun sleeping with them. But, now that he realized his feelings for Peyton, he didn't know what to do with them.. maybe Peyton would get the hint by the kisses they shared.

After awhile, Peyton slowly pulled away, smiling softly. She looked directly into his eyes, and saw how much he wanted her.. how much he wanted her right then. She couldn't say she didn't want him either, 'cause then she'd be lying to Lucas, and not to mention herself, but yet she was still scared to death. Scared to let someone in, especially since they were best friends. She just couldn't do it.. She had to tell him the way she felt, she couldn't keep leading him on like them. But god, how she'd love to kiss those gorgeous lips of his again!

"Are you ok?," Lucas asked after a long awkward silence between the two.

She nodded her head slowly, but changed her mind quickly and shook her head, "Actually, no not really," She sighed.

"What's wrong?," He asked sincerely.

Peyton bit her lip nervously and answered his question with a question of her own, "What do you want from me?.. I mean, do you really want us 'together' or are you just horny tonight?.. and Lucas please answer me honestly".

Frowning a bit at her response, he answered, " I do wanna be with you Peyton.. It took me awhile to realize it, but I know now that's what I want," He nodded slowly.

"I.. I uhm, I don't think I could.." She stammered.

Lucas nodded softly, understanding, "Ok.. Just forget I said anything".

"Please don't be mad at me.." She whispered softly to him, hanging her head down feeling horrible.

Faking a smile, he softly carressed her cheek with the back of his hand, "I could never be mad at you, you know that Peyton".

Closing her eyes at his gentle touch she whispered back, "I swear it's not you.. it's me".

"Just forget about it baby, ok?" Lucas whispered back, "Just think of all the fun we'll have together this weekend at Cabo!" he smiled at her .


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Peyton woke up to the sun shinning in her face, and arms wrapped lovingly and tightly around her waist. She heard Lucas snore slightly and giggled to herself. He was so cute when he was sleeping, so peaceful and angelic like. Defintely not like his real self, she cracked to herself. Even though it took all she had inside of her last night to tell him 'no', she still decided it was the best thing for their friendship. Lucas was her best friend, her other half.. and she didn't want to end up loosing him if something didn't go right in their relationship  
She just didn't think she could deal with not having him in her life. Picturing Lucas Carter not in her life, was just impossible to her.

Lucas stirred in his sleep, and Peyton smiled watching him, she leaned down and whispered softly into his ear, "Hey lazy bones get upp !"

He didn't budge, so she blew in his ear, making him flinch and roll over, "Lucasnnn," Peyton shook him slightly trying to get him up, "Lucas I swear to god if you don't get up right now I'll MAKE you pick your nose!" She said finally getting frusterated with him.

"..And if you do I'll MAKE you eat my boogers," he groaned rolling over again.

She couldn't help from laughing, "You wouldn't do that to me, you LOVEEE me !" her oversized grin fadely slightly as she started to realize maybe that wasn't the best comment to make in the situation they were put in after last night.

He shot up and pulled back the covers as he rolled his eyes, "..even though I have no idea why anymore," he mumbled under his breath.

"What?," Peyton cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing.. just forget it, " he said angrily and walked into her bathroom to brush his teeth, since he kept an extra one at her house.

"No, that was not 'Nothing', that was defintely something.. and you're gonna tell me what the hell your problem is!," She demanded as she watched him walk over to the toliet, and start taking a leak, and then quickly turned her head.

After putting himself away he answered, "My problem is that you are too fucking blind to see what we could have.. and you're willing to just throw it away , because you think it would 'ruin our friendship', " he mocked her.

"Fuck it.. I'm not having this conversation with you right now.. we have a plane to catch in less than 2 hours ," she said walking out of the bathroom, trying to avoid the subject all together.

Lucas just shook his head at her, wondering when she would ever wake up and see what she was really missing.

_The Airport_

Peyton rolled down her window to the limo they were all riding in, taking a glance at the plane they were about to board , and bit her lip hard, "It's big, " She commented turning her head to face Nathan and Lucas.

"Oh really, didn't notice.." Lucas mumbled under his breath sarcastically, cause Peyton to shoot him a dirty look telling him to 'fuck off'.

Nathan smiled sweetly at Peyton, "You're gonna loveee Cabo, it's beautiful."

"I bet," Peyton's smile widened a bit at Nathan.

"I'll even sneak you into a couple hot clubs with me.. have you ever been clubbing?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

Peyton shook her head, "She's not going clubbing," Lucas replied harshly to Nathan.

Peyton glared at Lucas, not believing he was actually trying to 'control' her, "You can't tell me what to do.. I'll go clubbing if I want Lucas".

Nathan smiled, "I promise you wouldn't regret it."

Peyton smiled sweetly at Nathan , "I would love to go clubbing with YOU," she shot an evil look at Lucas and then smiled deviously at him.

"Whatever," Lucas rolled his eyes as they all got out of the car, and started walking up to the big plane.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay so I just wanted to take the time and tell you guys how much I appreciate the reviews. I wasn't honestly expecting this big of a response to the story since I started writing it a long time ago, and I know most people don't like reading fan fanfiction's that are too AU. **

**Okay so here's the next chapter. Some of you might be disappointed and some may not haha. Just trust me and hang out, there's plenty more drama ahead so I hope you guys won't be too disappointed. And on that note, he's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**  
"Layla, look I'm not gonna screw him or anything.. he's just taking me out on a friendly date, that's all," Peyton tried explaining to her jealous sister that she knew how Nathan did her sister wrong , and she wasn't trying to get with him, "I just can't believe you won't believe me," She groaned into the phone. "Look I gotta go now, he should be here soon and I haven't even picked out anything to wear yet, " she sighed and then finally hungup.

She just didn't understand her sister sometimes. Was she being protective of her or was she jealous of Peyton, because she wasn't exactly over Nathan like she thought she was? Peyton shook her head telling herself that it didn't matter anyways 'cause this was her night, no one else's to push her around and tell her what to do. She was almost 18 , and more than ready to make decisions on her own. It was just the matter of people babying her that pushed her away.

Peyton drug out her favorite pair of blue jeans from her still packed suitcase, which were torn everywhere. She decided on a white lacey tank and a sparkly choker. After she got dressed, she looked herself in the mirror trying to decide what to do with her hair . She grabbed her curing iron, decided to curl sections of her already wild and long, blonde hair, so it had bounce to it now. Just as she slid on her heels, there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door slowly and nervously, still not believing she was actually going on a date with him. Nathan licked his lips continuing to stare at Peyton, he couldn't help but notice how much she had grown.. just a couple of years ago she was this like pip squeak that wouldn't leave him and Layla alone, and now.. whoa! She was even more beautiful than Layla, and that was hard to past. The only thing that hadn't changed about her was her eyes. Usually he wasn't fond of green eyes, they just seemed too plain. But hers, were a different story. They held passion and intensity in them, and they were so deep and emotional. They left him, well breathless. Like right now. Didn't she know the effect she had on him? Of course not, Nathan scolded himself, she's like 4 years younger than you.

Last time he had saw her he had taking her and Layla to the state fair, and man was she a pain in the ass.. everytime he would lean in to kiss Layla she would pop right in their faces and drag him onto a ride with her, since her sister hated rollar coasters. He didn't like them much either, but one thing he did remember about her was, you don't say 'no' to Peyton. She was everyone's baby, no one ever told her no.

His eyes wondered down to the cleavage she exposed and was cut off by her clearing her throat, "Uhm, well are going or not?," She smiled sweetly raising an eyebrow.

Feeling embrassed he imediately nodded and took her hand, and started walking out to his car with her.

As soon as Peyton stepped into the club, her heart started racing in excitement.  
Nathan placed his hand on the small her back, leading her to the bar with him, and ordered a beer for himself and a corona for herself, " I didn't say I wanted anything, " Peyton grinned.

The bartender slid it in front of her and Nathan smirked, "Like it would be your first drink..," he laughed jokingly, "If you're anything like Layla I know you can put away atleast 5 of those babies," he winked playfully.

Peyton bit her lip staring at the drink before taking a tiny sip, causing her lips to curl up. After getting used to the taste she downed the rest of the glass and ordered another and another. She stopped counting after the 4th or 5th one.

She was about halfway through another when Nathan spoke, "Now that's the Layla I remem.."

Peyton interuppted him by a placing a finger over his lips and giggled, "I am nothinggggg like my sister, " She slurred.

"Mmhm, I bet," Nathan slurred back apprently drunk also, "Would you like to prove that to me?" He laughed smirking.

"You want mee.. to prove to youu ...that I'm better than herr?," Peyton barely got out, because she was laughing so hard.

Nodding, "Just tell me when and where, and trust me I'll be there," He winked yet again.

Peyton didn't even have to think about, "How's right now, sound?" She whispered in his ear, telling him she wanted to leave.


	7. Chapter 6

**chapter 7**  
Nathan didn't have to think about it twice, he wasn't about to say no to her. He pulled her up and quickly headed to the door with her. He needed her now and he prayed he could hold off until they reached his hotel room.

As soon as he shut the door, Peyton felt his lips crash upon hers, and then slowly move down to her neck. Her head started to spin, everything was just going way to fast. She wanted tonight to last, and by this rate it wouldn't.

Peyton slowly pushed him away, "Dance with me," She grinned sweetly.

Nathan groaned, "Right now?"

Peyton just nodded.

Biting his lip, "You want to dance and get me even more worked up?.." He laughed a bit.

"Just a song Nathan, please," She pleaded with him, and of course he couldn't tell her no.

Nathan pulled her closer when a slow and a song they both knew came on, he began whispering in her ear that this would be "their song" now. They were so close Peyton could feel his heart beat next to hers. She layed her head on his shoulder and started grinding a bit. She loved the reactions she was getting from him. He breathed heavier and moaned softly into her ear. Peyton raised her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. She smirked widely and grinded even harder and faster as the beat of music grew stronger. He then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her 'spot', making her tilt her head sideways giving him more acess to her neck. She moaned loudly as he bite slightly down and then sucked softly at it. She grinded into 'him hard and fast. He groaned deeply grabbing her bottom, pressing his selfinto her slightly. She kissed him long and hard, quickly sliding her tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of it. She moaned loudly into his mouth as he slid her skirt slightly up, groaping her. She couldn't take anymore, so she took his hand and started walking backwards to the bed.

Peyton moved closer to him slowly, "I want you to make love to me, Nathan."

"You're postive?.." He asks raising an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"I want and need you .. right now," She says softly and seductively.

He grins and presses his lips against hers, feeling her immediately react to the kiss. She starts sucking slightly at his bottom lip, and feels his tongue slid past her lips and sucked gently at her tongue. Peyton immediately got goosebumps as he slid his hands up and down her sides. She quickly unbuttons his shirt . With his fingers he gently pulls her shirt over her head by the hem, looking directly into her eyes the whole time. His eyes dart to her chest , checking her out. Pulling her roughly into his body, he hungrily kisses her with every single emotion he has in himself. He wants tonight to be special for her, for them.

Peyton kisses him roughly as she feels his hands slid down her stomach and stops at her skirt, unbuttoning it and pushing it all the way down. She kicks it to the side and giggles softly against his lips, still obviously drunk. His jeans are the next thing that dissappears into the pile of clothing they make. He looks deeply into her eyes one last time, making sure this is what she wants.

**--**

The next morning Peyton woke up thinking she had the greatest dream ever, well that was 'til she rolled over.. and there he was, arms still wrapped around her waist and everything. She couldn't believe what she was seeing... there was no way they.. no way at all. She would never be able to have someone like him. But then again he did flirt with her outragously at the club last night she remembered, and then it all came to her.

Quickly glancing under the covers, she noticed she was naked, "Oh god," was all she could say.

Just before she was about to manuever her way out from under his arms, the door slung open. Immediately feeling guilty she wrapped the covers around her tighter, biting her lip. She was completely and utterly speechless, what was she supposed to say ?

Lucas's eyes filled with anger as he saw the love of his life in bed with his own brother. 'How could Nathan do this to me?' was the thoughts that racked his head over and over again. He wanted to kill him. He couldn't look at them anymore, it was killing him inside, so he turned away quickly and fled down the stairs.

Peyton woke Nathan up after hoping out of the bed, when Lucas ran out. She needed to talk to him, tell him she was sorry... that she was drunk. She ran out of the club after him and catching up to him, after she had threw on her clothes.

"Lucas! Please stop.. please, just listen to me damnit!!," She cried out still chasing after him.

He just shook his head, not believing she actually had the nerve to want him to listen to her.

Peyton grabbed his arm stopping him, "Please just.. listen," She begged looking into his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what you say, the excuses you can make up, Peyton," Lucas stated, "It just doesn't make up for what I just walked in on in there, it never will."

Peyton's cheeks were now soaked with tears, "Can I atleast say I'm sorry?!"

Lucas chewed on his lip and shrugged, looking down.

"I am.. so soo sorry, Lucas," She started to plead for his forgiveness, before he stopped her.

"I know you are," He nodded, "But you still slept with my brother, Peyton.. I will never be able to forgive you for that," He said before turning around and leaving her by herself.

Peyton had never felt so ashamed and stupid in her life, she just broke down right there.

The more Lucas sat in his hotel room doing nothing, but think of what he saw this morning, the more pissed off her became. He keep seeing them two holding each other, and then mental pictures of his brother and Peyton making love kept invading his mind, grossing him out. He wanted to kill Nathan. His knuckles had became bruised and swolen from hitting the walls so much that afternoon.

Lucas finally stood up, deciding he couldn't take anymore, and walked out the door. He had to confront Nathan. By the time he found him, he was so heated and angry, "Dude, we need to talk, " He angrily said to his older brother, forcing him away from his friends.

"Calm down Bro, what happened?," Nathan asked clueless.

"Stay the fuck away from Peyton," He seethed.

"Chill down, I'm not dating her or anything.. dude what's your deal?"

Lucas shook his head, not believing how stupid Nathan could be sometimes, "I'm not gonna tell you again, you touch her and I'll have to fucking mash your face in.. she's different than the girls you're used to getting with," He warned him.

"I said we're not dating!" Nathan said getting annoyed.

"..Oh so you're just.. hooking up with her, huh?" He cocked an eyebrow angrily.

Nathan smirked a bit, "It's not like she didn't want it, I never got a complaint from her".

"How would she complain, I'm sure you got her all liquored up right before," He accused, "..And we both know you're just playing with Peyton to get back at Layla".

"Whatever little bro, just stop meddling in my life and worry about your own," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders, and turned around to walk away, but Lucas turned him back around to him.

"Don't fucking touch me," Nathan yelled shoving Lucas hard.

This caused Lucas to swing his fist towards Nathan, connecting with his jaw. Nathan's eyes grew wide, suprised Lucas had hit him.

"Bastard," he cursed before tackling him to the pavement and pounding into him.

Lucas decked him right and then nose, and rolled over, and started pounding into Nathan now. Just as Lucas started again on Nathan, Peyton noticed them fighting and ran over to them both.

"Stop! Please just stop!" She screamed, trying to get them to break it up, but failed. So she tried her hardest to pull Lucas off of Nathan.

When the were finally seperated , Lucas lunged away from Peyton's grip and went after Nathan again, sucker punching him before Peyton could pull them apart again. She started crying for help when Nathan and Lucas managed to break free again and started on each other again.

Peyton was trying to wipe off his face, when his hand stopped her, "I'm sorry Peyton, I had to," he said weakly.

She smiled softly and shook her head applying the warm cloth to his cheek for him,"It's not your fault Lucas, I'm the one that messed up."  
**  
**


	8. Chapter 7

'I still can't believe I agreed to go out with him tonight.. I could end up doing something I could later on regretting,' Peyton kept thinking to herself as she was trying to decide what to wear for her and Lucas' date that night. It had been more than a month since their trip ended. Ironic, it was that things were almost back to the way they were before she left; best friends with Lucas and barely associating herself with his brother. How she agreed to a date with Lucas was beyond her. He more than likely tricked her into saying yes. Glancing down at her watch she noticed she only had about 20 minutes until he was supposed to show up, "Shit," She cursed out loud to herself, starting to flip frantically through her closet full of shirts, dresses and pants trying to find a top to match her jeans.

A top way in the back caught her eye. Chewing on her lip a bit while looking at it, she debating on wearing it or not, since it was kinda revealing. It was a plain, tight black halter top, so she added some pearls and diamond necklaces to make it stand out. She was finishing curling her hair when she heard someone knocking at her hotel door. She ran to get it, swinging the door open, smiling hugely thinking it was Lucas.

"Hey baby," Nathan smiled big, handing her a big bouquet of pink roses.

"Nate..," she stuttered nervously in total shock.

"Mm good, you haven't forgot me," he winked playfully handing her the roses.

Taking them she nodded slowly trying to take everything in, "I.. Thanks they're really pretty."

Smiling Nathan kisses her forehead and replies, "Pretty flowers for a pretty girl," he says looking her up and down, licking his lips realizing how fine she looks tonight, "You aren't planning on going out tonight are you.. we could chill at my hotel".

"Uhm, actually I do have plans tonight," She says slowly backing away from him, when he started edging closer.

"With who?," Nathan wonders.

"A friend," She smiles softly, "And they should be here any.." She gets cut off by the doorbell, "Minute".

"You ready, babe?" Nathan hears his brother's voice in the other room, and walks in there with them.

"I guess you're busy tonight, so just call me whenever you get back," Nathan forces a smile and kisses Peyton on her cheek on his way out.

"What the hell was he doing here?" Aaron angrily asked closing the door after Nathan left.

"I don't know he just popped up, Lucas.. freaked me out actually," She answered truthfully.

"He just popped up with flowers?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't start with me.. I swear I don't know why the hell he was over," She answered again.

Sighing he nods and grabs her hand, walking out of her apartment and into his car with her, "You hungry?"

"Mm hmm, " she nods laughing softly.

"Does Italian sound good?" he asks guiding her into an italian restaurant.

"Do I really have a choice?," She laughs softly.

"Not now, " He grins, and they get seated.

"This is really nice," Peyton says glancing around at the beautiful place playing gorgeous.

"Good, that's what I wanted you to say, " He smiles even bigger.

About halfway through their meal, she grins widely, "Dance with me?"

Lucas looks over at all the older couples dancing and frowns, "Not really my type of dancing, baby girl."

"Please?," She starts to beg knowing he'll eventually give in to her.

"I told you I didn't know how to dance, unless it was dirrty," he mumbled to her getting annoyed, because he kept either stepping on her foot or leading in the wrong direction.

She couldn't help but laugh, he was cute when he was frustrated, "Just dance with me."

After finishing dancing they decided to leave and go somewhere else, "What are you up for now?" he asked curiously, "We could go see a movie at the theatre, the drive in, or we could just ride to the beach."

"The beach sounds okay, " she finally answered him after having to think about it for a few seconds.

"Lucaass!" Peyton screamed hanging onto him for dear life as he picked her up and was threatening to throw her in the water, "I swear I'll do anything.. just please don't!"

"Anything?," he smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Almost anything?.." she answered almost regretting even saying that to him.

He laughed knowing she caught on, "Come on babe, I'm not that mean.. all I want is a kiss.. not a pop kiss either, a real one."

"Ew, I can't kiss you.. I'll get cooties!," She made a grossed out face acting like she was five again.

"Well then I guess I have to let go of you then.." He teased her loosening his grip on her.

She smirked, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I wouldn't, huh?" He smirked back loosening his grip even more.

Screaming she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist even tighter.

"Kiss me.." He grinned even bigger as he lightly pulled her face closer to his.

She lightly brushed her lips against his, teasing him at first. She felt his hand caress her cheek and she slowly deepened the kiss. Running her hands through his wet locks, she pushed past his lips , wanting to feel her tongue play with his. After she finds his she can't help but make a soft noise into his mouth.

Peyton finally, but slowly pulled back after awhile. There was lots of people staring at them too, really hard. Her cheeks burned bright red with embarrassment.

In tears, Lucky started walking home, her arms wrapped tightly around her. 'How could she be so stupid?' she kept asking herself. Lucas had once again, confessed his love to her that night, and like always she froze up and couldn't say anything to him. It had been their ugliest fight too, completed with as many yells and screams she could take. She fiercly wiped away her tears, remembering the last thing he had said to her, it playing over and over in her head.

"Peyton, I know you don't want to be with me, and you say you don't want to hurt me, but I'm telling you right now... NOTHING you can do can ever add up to all the pain I feel when I think about how much I love you, and then have to realize you don't feel the same way about me.."

She began weeping so bad, her eyes were almost swollen shut, and she was practically choking on her own tears. Walking back to her place was something she defintely didn't want to have to do, not to mention have to walk home in the pouring rain. She was about to pull out her cell phone to get her sister to come and get her, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach that knocked her to her knees suddenly. Her body seemed to just weaken everywhere, and she became dizzy all of a sudden. Tears were now strolling down her cheeks, but not because of the fight she had just had with him, but more for the pain she was now feeling. She had been a very accident prone little girl.. but this pain was different. It was like nothing she had ever even imagined before. It was heart- wrenching and painstaking.

Lucas had felt bad about the things he had said to Peyton, so he decided to walk to her house, so he could tell her that he was sorry. He had even accused her of leading him on and many other things that he knew she could never do even in revenge. He knew as soon as he saw the hurt in her eyes from the words that came out of his mouth and directed right at her, that he had crossed the line. But it wasn't until she was already storming out of his room, that he decided to go after her.

Lucas kept hearing her crying in his head, and it seemed to get closer every step he took. When he came upon a helpless body laying in the sand, he finally realized where the crying was coming from. Fear immediately rushed over him, when he suddenly realized it was Peyton.. laying there.. crying.. helpless.

He ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly pulling her to him, "Baby are you ok?" He asked softly wipping her the tears and sand off her face.

Peyton couldn't get the words out right, so she just mumbled a soft , "No".

Starting to panic, he grabbed his cell phone out from his jeans pocket and dialed 911 quickly, telling them where they were and too hurry. All he could do was hold her tightly, reassuring her that everything would be ok, until the ambulance finally arrived. He told them that he found her like this, and that she was complaining about stomach pains really bad. He got into the ambulance , and they were rushed to the nearest hospital.

Standing beside her, he squeezed her hand gently and kissed her forehead, "How you feeling baby?"

She was in so much pain she couldn't even answer, just shook her head, which made her head throb even worse.

When they arrived at the hospital, they rushed her into the emergency room, and told Lucas to just wait in the waiting area, and that the Doctor would be out to speak with him when he had the chance. He gave Peyton one last kiss, before she left.

About an hour later, he was starting to freak out, having nothing to do but dwell on the bad things that could have happened to her in there. The nurse at the front desk suggested he go have a bite to eat, after noticing he was pacing the area frequently. He nodded slowly, thinking to himself that the doctor probably still wasn't done with her. He put in a two dollars into the vending machine, and pushed the 'mountain dew' button. he grabbed it, and was about to take a drink when his beeper from the hospital went off. The doctor was ready to see him now.

He walked quickly back into the waiting room area, to find the doctor waiting for him, "Is she ok?"

The doctor smiled lightly and nodded, "That's the good news".

"What's the bad news?," He asked with fear.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this.. but she lost the baby. That's why she was in so much pain, she had a miscarriage Mr. Scott," He finally revealed.

"Wait, What?.. Huh?," he asked the Doctor baffled as to what he thought the doctor just said.

"I guess she never told you of her pregnancy then?," The doctor raised an eyebrow.

He just shook his head, "No, she never did.. unless.." He started before her doctor interrupting him.

".. Unless she didn't know herself?" he said finishing Lucas' thought. He nodded and the doctor added, "I'll go talk to her."

Peyton turned her attention to the door, as she heard her door being open, and then her doctor walking in, and to her bedside, "Hello, Peyton... how you feeling right now?, "The doctor asked her.

She couldn't believe her ears.. did her doctor just ask her how she was feeling? That had to of been the stupidest thing she had ever been asked in her life she decided, since she thought he would know how she was feeling, since she here, and not back at the hotel, "I don't know, I was hoping you would tell me, why I was feeling so much pain earlier."

The doctor's facial expression stiffened as he said the words he was dreading to tell her, "Ms. Sawyer was you aware of your pregnancy yet?"

Peyton's heart immediately raced as she tried to sink everything in at once, she managed to whisper, "No.. no I was not."

The doctor nodded slowly, "I'm very sorry, Peyton, but the pains you were having, were the pains of your miscarriage."

Everything seemed to be falling apart right infront of Peyton's eyes here lately, she decided. Her friendship with her best friend was pretty much shredded, her relationship with his brother, if you could even call it that was more than likely ruined, and not to mention she hadn't even told him 'bout the baby yet. Life just simply put.. sucked. Big time. She felt like she was even falling apart, breaking or something. She was so emotional, she was practically crying at the littlest things.

Ever since she found out that she had been pregnant, but lost it, she talked to no one. No one even tried to, they probably thought it was best, and she was thankful for that. She just didn't think she could put up with the "Baby how you doing?" or "It's gonna be ok, baby". She told herself she wasn't talking to Lucas or Nathan, because she didn't want to have to explain herself to them, but then she realized all she was doing was avoiding them to keep from seeing the pain in their eyes. The pain in Nathan's, after hearing that his child had died, and Lucas' that, it was his brother's child and not his. She was keeping everything bottled all up, and she knew that wasn't good.


	9. Author's Note The End

Author's Note.

I'm putting this story on hold.. more than likely for indefinitely. Because apparently it sucks. As a writer I take such pride and joy in my work, and I don't want to ruin Lucas and Peyton's characters for anyone. I know I shouldn't take reviews ( or just one review so far ) so personally, but I do. You would think a particularly longer review would be one that was praising your work and not pretty much telling you that they hated your work.

In my defense. It's an AU storyline. Which I put in the title description, if people would actually look.. AU means a more than likely differently storyline and sometimes even different character personalities. It's something I'm not used to doing actually, but now that I can see that my story has a horrible plot, and is pretty much senseless. I'm done.

I have other also loyal reviewers like LoveBrittyBabyGirl (ily, you're always so supportive of me ) Leytonunit, Mels175, Libra20, LeytontTLA ( among others, sorry if I forgot to mention you ) that I do need to give thanks to, along with my sorry's. This story has drawn me a nice feedback, but I guess one review really makes a writer sour. Like Peyton once said, it's that important to me, and if I can't make a difference I'm not wasting my time on something no one likes.

In other news, I am working currently on an update for Everything I Ever Wanted And More, so that should be posted in a few days. Hopefully I won't disappoint anyone with that story as well.


End file.
